It's Alright To Have Fun
by Karu720
Summary: (SebaCiel.) Elizabeth thinks Ciel should have a little more fun, so she buys him a trampoline. Little did he know, there was a lot more fun to do on a trampoline with your butler besides jumping. Not a great summary. This contains YAOI (BoyXBoy) Smut. Don't like it, don't read it.


**Hello everyone! Look, I wrote you another SebastianXCiel! :D This one is based off the summer time. I started writing this in like June, when I was taking a break from studying for finals with my friends. We sat on a trampoline, when my friends Heather and Dena suggested that I write a SebastianXCiel yaoi on a trampoline, which I did :3 **

**I would have had it done quicker, but I was first doing finals, Portcon a week of summer school, and getting very addicted to Fullmetal Alchemist :3**

**But I hope you enjoy my little yaoi~ Any spelling or grammar errors is cause my mouse is clicking wrong and mircosoft works is a derp XD**

**(Hey, I have no idea if trampolines even existed back in this time period so...whatever man XD) **

**THIS IS YAOI! BOY X BOY! You don't like it, please don't read it, and no hate :3**

* * *

"Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed, running into the manor, quickly hugging Ciel tightly. "I got you something! Its something you should have and something you really need!" Paula struggled to enter the manor with a large box.

"What is that, Lizzie?" Ciel asked curiously, trying to look closer.

"You never have any fun, so I got you a trampoline!" She giggled, hugging Ciel tighter. Sebastian noticed the girl servant struggling, so he figured he'd go down and help Paula with the large box. "I'll take it from here." He says with a soft smile. Paula nods, then scurries out the door.

"Well, that's all I have time for today! Gotta head back now!" Elizabeth exclaimed running out the door before Ciel had a chance to decline her gift.

Ciel sighed out as he watched Sebastian put the thing together. "Can't we just go return it or something?"

"I'm afraid we cannot. It is a gift. A gift it seems she went through a lot of trouble to get to you. But she is correct, young master doesn't have much fun when he is not working." the raven-haired male smirked. "Other than when he is with me."

Ciel blushed a bright red. "S-Sebastian! Not so loud! What if someone had heard?!"

"So modest. Do not fear. It is only you and I. You do enjoy it don't you, Ciel?" The bluenette blushed hearing his butler call him by name, even though Ciel had instructed him to do so when they were alone. He was just not used to hearing him say it somewhere that wasn't the study or the bedroom.

"O-of course I do." His face flushed a darker color, especially of the flashbacks of the two began to run through his head. He really did love it. Every minute of it. Ciel found himself growing a tad hard. The thoughts stopped when he noticed his butler stand up next to the built trampoline, which was enclosed in a net for the safety of Ciel.

"Come try it out." The older made says with a smile, offering his larger hand to the younger male. Ciel nodded softly, getting up and taking Sebastian's hand and climbing up onto it and removing the shoes.

"Am I just…supposed to jump?" Ciel questioned, as he'd never really jumped on one before.

"Ah, I see you've never been on one."

"Shut up…Never found the time, or the interest to do so."

"Come on, just try it."

Ciel hesitates. "Come up with me then."

Slightly shocked with what was asked, Sebastian smiles, following the request and climbing up with him. He sat up, leaning slightly against the net, giving Ciel the room to do as he pleased. The earl stared at the ground, before giving a small first jump. He'd never done this, so of course it was a little strange. Soon, he began to enjoy himself a little, even if Ciel wouldn't admit it. Sebastian couldn't help but smile as he saw Ciel enjoy himself.

"My my. Is that a smile I see on my young master's face?"

Ciel simply blushed. "Its…kind of fun…""You know, it is alright to have fun, Ciel. Even the head of the Phantomhive house who seems to be fully mature can have fun. You're still in your teenage years. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Ciel didn't really say much in return. It was true, he didn't have a lot of fun, and couldn't remember the last time he had. It had to have been before his parent's deaths about four years ago. (Ciel happens to be 14 now.)

"Sebastian. Why are you sitting around? You should have to try this out if I have to."

The raven shakes his head. "I'm afraid if I did, I'd fling you out." Sebastian smiles. The young male thinks about this for a moment. His butler was a demon; this could mean he'd have a powerful jump. Thinking about his lover triggered the memories from before, causing him to blush a red color. Sebastian notices this, and grows a slight concern. "Ciel, are you alright?"

"Just come over here…"

Sebastian obeys, moving closer to the teenager. Once close enough, the earl grabbed the butler by the tie and pulled him into a kiss. It slightly surprised Sebastian at first, but was certainly fine with it, as his crimson red eyes shut like Ciel's did. Ciel kissed the demon hungrily, longing for his demon. Sebastian kissed his young male with passion, which resulted in a moan from the returned kiss. The younger's arms wrapped around the older's neck, attempting to be the dominant of the two by greedily demanding the entrance into Sebastian's mouth with his tongue. Sebastian allowed this, and was slightly amused by the attempt of his lover, leaving the two to fight for dominance. The tongues fought, making the two males moan out into each others mouths. Sebastian, like always, won the battle of dominance, making Ciel need to pull away, as he needed to breathe. Ciel panted, catching his breath as the demon, now aroused, waited for his young master and lover to regain his breath. Once he re caught his breath, Ciel grabbed his butler by the tie one more time, bringing him back into a passionate kiss. The arms around the older male's neck pulled slightly, as if he were trying to bring the older male above him. Sebastian let Ciel control him and bring him into the position he wanted. The demon was now above the human, passionately making out. The human pushed his hips up against the demons.

"S-Sebastian…T-take me…I want you now…" Ciel muttered in gasps through the kiss. Sebastian's eyes widen softly in shock as he pulls from Ciel's lips slightly, making it easier for the two to speak.

"Here?" he questions, to make sure he understood what Ciel said.

Ciel nods. "Yes…I want you here, Sebastian. I want you badly." He blushes a soft color before grinding his hips up against Sebastian's hips, causing Sebastian to give a soft moan, followed by a smirk.

"Then here it shall be, my Ciel."

The two began to hungrily kiss once more, as Ciel's legs wrap around Sebastian's waist, his hips pushing up, and grinding against Sebastian's once more, adding pressure and causing pleasure to his lover. This results in Sebastian letting out a husky moan into Ciel's ear. Enjoying the sounds being made, the bluenette's actions continued, feeling just how hard Sebastian really was. The two panted softly, Sebastian breaking the kiss, making Ciel sigh of disapproval. However, Ciel kept rocking his hips against Sebastian's, adding a bit of speed.

"Mhn…Ciel…" The demon moans out softly, lowering his head to Ciel's neck, freeing the clothing that rested on that beautiful neck. Once it was free, he began to nip and suck the flesh of his lover. Ciel moans loudly, clinging to Sebastian with one hand, as the other occupies itself by playing with the raven's locks. The older male's mouth occupied itself with Ciel's neck, as a hand travels down Ciel's chest, beginning to free the clothing resting there. Once the chest was exposed, the hand played and taunted with the pink buds of his young lover. The actions given to the earl made him moan louder and louder. The nips became kisses, which trailed down Ciel's neck, down to his chest. Once to the chest, the skilled tongue began to tease one bud, the hand occupying the other. Ciel moans out loudly, his hands intertwined into the raven's hair. Sebastian glanced over, double checking to make sure they were the only two out there. His glance returns to the young male's shorts. He then grabs hold of the arousal through the shorts, which makes Ciel gasp in pleasure, arching his hips into the hand. The crimson eyes look to Ciel's face. The look on Ciel's face was enough to arouse Sebastian on its own. He began to remove the shorts, and anything else following them. Ciel was now fully nude before the other male. The warm summer air felt strange, but it could have been worse. He blushed however, as being nude outside the house would make anyone blush. Sebastian removed a glove from his hand using his teeth, and then grabbed a hold of his lover's arousal, beginning to stroke it. Ciel arched again, moaning out. The younger opened his eyes briefly, noticing he was the only one nude of the two men outside.

"H-Hey…Sebastian…" He moaned out, the hand still rubbing the cock. "You know it's unfair…that you're the only one still dressed." Ciel moaned out.

"Dear me." The butler said, his actions stopped as he looked down at himself. "My apologies. I will fix that right away. "

Sebastian backs away from Ciel, first removing the final glove. Followed by the tailcoat, vest tie and white shirt. After, finally removing his lower half. Ciel could now see the rock hard cock of his lover. Ciel stared at it, moving closer. Ciel pushes his demon back, resulting in Sebastian falling back with a bounce. Now being closer, Ciel examines his lovers cock, grabbing a hold of it, and pumping the length slowly. The crimson eyes shut slowly; a low, husky moan escapes his lips as the smaller hand rubs his throbbing cock. The blue-haired male increases his pace, as the moans increased slightly.

"Come now, Ciel. I'm just about at my limit enough already as it is…"

Ciel only smirked, before lowering his head to lick the aroused length, which causes Sebastian to shiver, moaning out a bit more. Ciel's tongue then wrapped around the swollen cock, before taking what he could of the large cock into his mouth and sucked for a few minutes. The taunting ended soon, which disappointed Sebastian.

"The teasing was hardly fair, you know." Sebastian said, as Ciel grinned, climbing on top of Sebastian. The older demon took advantage of this moment, by quickly pinning Ciel back against the trampoline, causing it to bounce, along with them. Once Ciel was pinned back, Sebastian flipped the teen onto his stomach. The raven haired demon's cock was still relatively wet from the teasing, which would be enough to provide as a lubricant. This saved the two more time, as at this point; the two needed each other pretty badly. The head of the throbbing cock was placed at Ciel's entrance, and slowly was slid into Ciel. Sebastian gave a slight gasp of pleasure from the feeling of the somewhat tight entrance around his arousal. It always takes Sebastian a lot of restraint to not just begin to thrust hard into Ciel. Sebastian loved his Ciel, and would never want to hurt him. He waited for a sign of Ciel to say he was ready, which wasn't too shortly after. The young teenager pushed up against Sebastian's hips, which was his sign of being ready. The push received a soft moan from the butler.

"M-move now, Sebastian…" Ciel breathes out, needing this almost as bad as Sebastian. With a nod, he begins to move his hips slowly, gently thrusting into Ciel at first like he usually did but this time was different. With each thrust, the trampoline would bounce ever so slightly, depending on the speed of Sebastian's thrusts. The speed remained slow for a few reasons. The main reason was so Ciel could adjust and get used to Sebastian and his thrusts. Another big reason being where they were. Going fast right now, would only be more trouble than it was worth. Sebastian soon hit into a certain spot in Ciel that would make Ciel scream in pleasure. The earl arched his back and moaned out.

"Sebastian…" Ciel moaned his lover's name, and the other smirked, knowing what he hit, and that it was alright to speed up a little. With each thrust, Sebastian was almost accurate about hitting the spot right on each time. Being on a trampoline also increased the pleasure slightly for the two men.

"Nngh…Sebastian…" Ciel moaned again loudly, pushing up against the raven's hips, which caused the raven to moan out as well. While supporting the two with one hand, the other free hand reached to begin pumping Ciel's arousal in time with his thrusts. Ciel throws his head back slightly. "M-more, Sebastian! G-go harder!" With that, Sebastian went harder. Faster. Making the bounce increase, increasing the pleasure of the two, which brought them closer and closer to their climax?

"Seb…Sebastian…I'm so close…" Ciel panted out a few moans, as the demon continued to thrust into his young lover, hitting his prostate over and over again, his hand matching the rhythm on Ciel's cock. The young bluenette threw his head back, screaming Sebastian's name in pleasure, hitting his own climax, releasing into the hand on his cock. At his climax, he tightened around Sebastian, which made Sebastian moan loudly in pleasure, hitting his own release. It was lucky that Ciel had lived far from other people, or else this moment wouldn't have been able to happen without viewers. The two finished, Sebastian pulled out of Ciel, looking around one last time for anyone to be around. Pulling a cloth from his pocket of his tail coat, he cleaned Ciel off and dressed him, as nothing had happened. Both now fully clothed, Ciel's breathing finally slows down.

"Now, young master. Have you learned anything today?"

"Yes. I've learned it can be okay to have a little fun. But I don't guarantee having any fun unless I'm with you. Trampolines would hardly be any fun if it was just jumping on it." Sebastian smirked at that comment.

"I have to agree with you there."


End file.
